I've Always Loved You, I Just Didn't Know It
by ablala2
Summary: Macy Misa really liked Nick Lucas. He wasn't into her that way. She's tired of getting rejected. A new guys comes in the picture, and Nick can't help but feel replaced and.. jealous? Will he come to his senses and realize that Macy is the one for him? Summary sucks, read the story to find out! NACY! Enjoy! (
1. Chapter 1

Yayyy, my first fan fiction in how many years! My first account was ablala, but I don't remember my password so I made a new one! But this is a NACY fanfic! And I'm excited to say that I'm still a NACY fan! I know, I know, no one really writes about Nancy, but I just love them as a couple. So read and review, if you'd like! Enjoy! (=

* * *

Macy Misa was a huge JONAS fan, & has always been. After awhile, things had died down and she becomes the not-so-obsessed fan everyone came to know her as. She's just Macy Misa. Sports extraordinare, that is. She's learned to calm herself down whenever she's near a member of JONAS, and has learned to become not just a fan, but also a friend. She comes to the fact that she should gain some self control whenever she is within five feet of a member, and does not want to kill any one of them with her sports equipment, which is one of the main reasons they are afraid of her. Or were, in this case. It's now easy for her to talk to Kevin about the most randomest things that are just so Kevin-like, and not bruise him with a softball bat. Also, it is much more simple for her to make and laugh at corny jokes with Joe while they hang out. And Nick.. ahh, Nick. Things are complicated with this boy for Macy. He was the boy that just makes her so nervous, that to him, it's like she's still the same old Mace. That is what brings her always happy, joyful self down a bit each day. Knowing that the one JONAS she actually has true feelings for, and I mean 'I wanna be more than friends' feelings, doesn't see her as more than a super, crazy fan. She tries to get the thought of them being together out of her mind, but she just can't come around to it. He's Nick of JONAS, for crying out loud! She puts in so much effort to make him see how much she truly feels for him. She tries and tries so hard to just hang out with him, to make him see that she has changed, and she really has, it's just that she has a crush on him that she seems like the same person he and his brothers first saw her as. A fan. And only a fan. Getting shot down every time by the boy you may be in love with is not something easy for Macy Misa, or anyone at all.

She walked up to her locker which was a few away from Nick's. What a coincidence. She opened it up and grabbed a few books. And then he walks up. She can't help but start up a conversation.

"Hey Nick." She smiles the cheesiest smile ever. She can't help it.

"Hey Mace." He gives her his famous half smile, half smirk, and turns away to his locker. She looks away as well and can't help but smile. Once he's gone out of the hallway, she finally exhales out the air she had been holding in. He just makes her that nervous.

"Hey Macy!" Stella comes running up from behind her, "Guess what I just found out!" She's so excited that she has to stop for a quick breather.

Macy turns and smiles at her replying, "What is it?" Confused and curious, she waits for the blonde to get a hold of herself and lets out a little laugh before Stella starts talking again.

"You know that cute varsity football player who is super smart and nice?" She stops to figure out what his name was, but can't seem to put her finger on it.

Macy's blinks her eyes, "Six lockers down from you?" She says, and Stella nods remembering exactly who he is.

Stella's grin grew wider, "Yes! Matthew Flores! I heard he was into that varsity volleyball player who wears number fiveeee!" She winked at Macy as her eyes grew wider.

Macy Misa, accident prone, super athlete, did not think she would be liked by a football player who was as sweet and smart like Matthew Flores. She was flattered, and once she realized that she was the varsity volleyball player that wore jersey #5, she honestly couldn't believe it. He was a senior and she was a junior.

"I don't know, Stel. What about you know who?" And Stella knew who Macy meant when she referred to him as 'you know who'.

"Come on, Mace! You have to give other people a try. I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings, but when has Nick ever shown that he likes you as more than a friend?" Macy knew she was right. "I mean, you put in so much effort to make him like you, and he just brushes you off. Nick is a good guy, but I don't think he's the right guy for you."

That made her quite sad, but she knew it was true. But Macy Misa just couldn't see herself liking anyone else besides Nick of JONAS. And she sometimes hated herself for that.

"Maybe he'll come around, Stella. Maybe if I just work harder and do something, he could possibly like me back." Stella smiled at her small brunette friend. Macy was a trooper even if she kept getting denied by the boy she loved.

"Ok, fine. But if that doesn't work out, Matthew will he right there." Stella closed her locker and waved to May goodbye as she walked off to class.

Nick wasn't rude when it came to Macy. Whenever she asked to hangout or get to know each other, he was always busy. Always. He didn't want to say no, but at the same time, he was scared because there could be some serious damage.

After first period, Macy made her way to her locker, and found Nick standing a few feet away. She thought 'now or never' and decided now would he a good time to initiate her plan.

"Hey Nick," she breathed in quickly and smiled at him as he smiled back, "I was wondering if you'd want to hangout this weekend?" She had a hopeful look on her face.

He sighed, and he really didn't want to hurt her feelings but he had plans to write some new songs for the band. "I'm sorry, Mace, I'm really busy with the band and all. Maybe we could hang out next time?" Her smile faltered. He was always busy, but she couldn't blame him. He was a rock star.

She decided to get her feelings off her chest. "Look, Nick, the reason why I'm always trying to hangout with you and why I'm always a nervous wreck around you is because I like you." Phew, she thought, glad she told him what she was feeling, and when Macy Misa wanted to confess her feelings for someone, it took her all the courage she had.

He responded, but not a response she wanted to hear, "I know, you like me and my brothers a lot. You're our Super Fan." He giggled a little.

"No, that's not what I meant." She closed her eyes and built up that courage again, "I like you, Nick. As more than a friend."

He stayed quiet and then replied, "I'm sorry, Macy, but I really only see you as a friend." He tried not to hurt her, but he could hear the hurt in her tone as she spoke.

"No! It's totally fine!" She tried to laugh it off, but on the inside she wasn't laughing. "I'm sorry I even bothered." She gave him a quick smile, a fake smile, and walked away as fast as her athletic body could go.

He called after her, knowing he had hurt her a bit, "Macy, wait!", but she was long gone. He liked her, he really did, but he couldn't see himself crushing on Macy the same way she was crushing on him. He liked the attention, but he only saw her as a friend.

As she walked down the hallways of HMA, she kept telling herself she wouldn't cry. And she didn't.

Maybe she should just try not to like him anymore. Liking a rock star who's liked by thousands of girls does not really give her a chance with him. And being known as a crazy, clumsy, super fan didn't either. She was tired of getting shot down by him. So utterly and conpletely tired of it. She managed to get through the whole day without running into Nick or Stella. Because Stella knew when something was wrong with Macy, and because Nick of JONAS had broke her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm really liking how this story is being played out in my head! I know, it's kind of dumb for Macy to stop liking Nick just because he said no to hanging out, but as I wrote in the first chapter, she's been trying so many times to get them to hang out. She just gets tired of being said no to, so she tries to stop her feelings, which isn't easy for her to do. Also! I was thinking of who should play Matthew, and I think Max Thieriot is cute, and would totally make a cute couple with Macy! So,if you don't know how Matthew should look, just search up the name! If you have any suggestions of ideas of what should happen next, feel free to PM me or write it in a review! Ok, I'm talking too much. Enjoy! (=

* * *

The next week, Macy felt a little bit better. She managed to come across Nick and not say much to him. Just a quick smile and wave, then run off to class. She decided to tell Stella about her bravery of telling a guy she liked him, which was rare, because it was just eating her alive and she had to tell someone about it.

Macy made her way to Stella, who was at her locker fighting with Joe about who knows what.

"I cannot believe you got into a Sharpie war! Who gets into a Sharpie war, Joe?!" She was outraged. Joe was too scared of what she would do next, so he put his hands up to guard what he called his 'Beautiful Face'.

"Please don't hurt me!" He couldn't help but laugh. Stella forgave Joe, like she always did, and they both turned towards their lockers.

"Hey Stel! Hey Joe!" Macy smiled at them both and Stella turned to as quickly as ever.

"Macy what's wrong?" She looked at her dead in the eye. Macy wasn't kidding when she said Stella could always tell when something was wrong with her.

She motioned for Stella to come closer as she told her what was wrong, "So last week.. I told Nick that I had feelings for him and he told me he didn't like me that way." Macy looked down at her feet and Stella hugged Macy. Macy would never, ever tell a guy how she felt about him, but Nick Lucas made her do exactly what she would never do.

After the hug, Stella began to console Macy, "It's alright, Mace, you'll find someone way better than Nick."

At the name Nick, Joe couldn't help but ask, "What about Nick?" He wanted to know what they were talking about like he always did, "You could tell me, Mace. We're friends, right?" Macy smiled as he finished his sentence.

"Well, your brother doesn't think that." Stella began as Joe started thinking.

"Kevin doesn't think of you as a friend?!" Joe's eyes grew wide, "I'll talk to him for you." He put up his fist and started walking away looking for Kevin.

"Joe! Not Kevin." She giggled at what just happened. "Nick."

Joe was confused. Why would Nick not think of Macy as a friend? "Why?" Stella and Macy both shrugged.

"I guess he still sees me as a crazy, rock star injuring fan." Macy sighed. She couldn't think of any way for Nick to see that she wasn't.

"Nick's just hard to read. I'm sure he doesn't think that.." The three of them started reminiscing of the times all five of them had together. Each time, Nick had thought of Macy as a crazy fan while his brothers had gotten over it.

"Uhm.. maybe you're right." Joe said quietly.

"You don't need Nick, Mace. You're too good for him. You deserve someone who actually has feelings for you." Just then, Stella had saw a certain football player walk to his locker.

Stella continued, "Someone who thinks you're pretty, and smart, and really likes you." She smiled at Macy who couldn't think of anyone who would think of her that way.

"My mom?" Macy's face became weirded out as Joe laughed.

"No! Matthew!" Stella rolled her eyes to how oblivious Macy was at her hints.

"Oh!" Her eyes grew wide as she saw him. "But I'm not even over Nick yet.. I don't know." Stella frowned. She could imagine Macy and Matthew growing old together.

"Look at him, Mace!" He's the total package!" Joe looked at Matthew and started to grow jealous. "And he's totally into you." Stella gave Macy a comforting smile.

Macy laid eyes on him. Stella was right. He was tall, had light blue eyes, and was athletic. And he was smart. Just then, Alex Nichols had dropped his books on the floor next to Matthew. Matthew was quick to grab his books and hand them back to Alex.

"Did you see that?" Stella squealed as she nudged Macy, "He's a nice guys. Really, he's a sweetheart, Mace."

Macy couldn't help but smile. The football captain, who was sweet, smart, and totally attractive, was into her.

"You're right, Stel. But I need some time first." Macy smiled at Stella and Joe before heading to second period.

"I think Macy and Matthew would make a great couple." Joe interrupted as Stella could not take her eyes off Matthew, who was now walking away.

"You do? Aw, I do too! He's super cute and really into Macy. He told me himself."

Joe smiled at Stella and said quietly without really moving his lips, "As long as he's not into you, it's all good.."

"What?" She asked him, confused, as he shook his head. And with that they walked off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the day, but not for Macy. Being the athlete she is, she never got to go home right after school, and she really wish she did. Volleyball practice was winding up to it's end. After their huddle, the girls all headed to the locker room and started to head home.

"Good practice, girls! See you all tomorrow!" Coach Turner yelled as they walked out of the girl's locker room.

Nick had stayed at school for some tutoring, since he was having problems with trig. He was walking out to the parking lot and saw Macy walking out of the locker room holding onto her duffel bag. He was just about to call her name so they could talk. He wanted to apologize for blowing her off. As he was about to call her name, some guy came up from behind her doing the same.

"Hey, Macy!" He smiled at her. It was none other than Matthew Flores. Macy turned around and saw that he had just gotten out of practice as well.

She smiled nervously," H-Hi Matthew." She realized how gross and sweaty she looked in her spandex and practice long sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I know I haven't gotten to know you that much, but I kind of have this, uhm, crush on you." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was more nervous than Macy was, "I just thought I should let you know, and get it off my chest." He exhaled, finally being able to breathe again.

Macy opened her mouth as she was about to say something, but closed it and smiled instead. She blushed as he laughed at how adorable she was.

"I know," she began, "Stella told me." She giggled. He just kept smiling at her.

He threw his head back laughing, "Haha, of course she did. I told her I wanted to tell you myself."

Out of curiosity, Macy just had to ask him. "I have a question for you. Why do you like.. me?"

He smirked, "Well, a few weeks ago, we had practice in the small gym, and I passed by you girls playing volleyball." He stopped, thinking it was corny about how he started liking her, but continued anyway, "I saw you up at the net and you just spiked the ball so hard.. it was, just fascinating." He laughed at himself. Macy smiled, and giggled herself. "I told myself, 'I have to get to know this girl.'"

"Wow, I didn't think I could make someone like me by smacking a volleyball down so hard!" They both laughed at the joke.

"Well, it's possible." He replied. His phone went off and he saw that his mom was calling. He sighed, "I gotta get going. Mom's calling." He laughed while putting his phone back in his pocket. "See you around? " He looked at her with hopeful eyes, and she nodded yes.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Matthew." He went in for a hug, and as she did too, she realized that Matthew was sweeter than any guy she's had a crush on, including Nick.

Matthew walked off to his car and waved at Macy. She gripped her duffel even tighter started smiling like an idiot to herself and got into her car. He just made her entire week!

Nick watched as they hugged and went their seperate ways. Who was he, and why were they both smiling like crazy? Nick couldn't help but feel a bit.. jealous? 'No...' he thought to himself, 'I couldn't be.' He brushed the thought off and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

As Nick walked through the front door, he kept thinking of how that guy made her smile. He would always make her smile like _that_. Wait.. why was he jealous? He shouldn't be.

"What's wrong with you?" Joe popped up from behind him.

Nick, jumping at Joe's voice, gave him the death stare, "Don't ever pop up behind me like that. Ever." Nick dropped his book bag on the floor and headed to the studio, with Joe following behind.

"Sorry.." Silence fell. Joe looked at Nick who seemed to be writing his heart out in his song book," You still didn't answer my question.." he said quietly, trying not to anger his little brother. Nick turned to his brother and gave him, yet again, the death stare.

"Nothing, Joe." He turned back to the paper and continued writing. Joe then remembered what Macy had told him earlier.

"Does this have something to do with a certain brunette girl? Hmm? " Joe put his face right in front of Nick's. Luckily, Nick didn't punch him, because at the word 'brunette', Nick had froze.

"What? No. What? Pfft. I don't know what you're talking about, bro." Nick mentally punched himself, how obvious was that?

"AHA!" Joe yelled out loud while pointing his finger at Nick, "I knew it! " He patted his back as if he solved a murder.

"Go away Joe." Nick got up from his seat and started walking downstairs.

"No, Nicholas, I will not." He followed Nick down to the kitchen, "Tell me why you don't think of Macy as a friend."

Nick, who was digging through the fridge, popped his head out to Joe, "She thinks that I think that about her?" He felt guilty. He was always turning Macy down, even when she confessed her feelings toward him.

"Uh, yes. But why would you think that? We've known Macy for a long while now." Joe glared at his younger brother, making him feel even more guilty.

"I don't, Joe." He thought back at all the times Macy tried to get them both to hang out, "I do think of her as a friend, I just didn't know she thought I didn't." Nick dropped his head. His guilt level rose higher.

"Well, she thinks that. Stella's even making her move on from you." Nick's head bounced up, shocked, "There's this guy who really likes her.. Matthew, uhm, Matthew something." Nick thought to himself, 'That must have been him.' This disgusted look came over his face. Who was this guy and where the heck did he come from?!

"He's the guy that Macy was with.." Nick whispered to himself, biting his finger nail. Nick of JONAS was not jealous. He didn't even like Macy Misa that way..

"She talked to him?" The look on Joe's face became happy. He wanted Macy to be happy, and he was telling the truth when he told Stella that they would make a cute couple. He mostly said that so Stella wouldn't fall for him, but for the Macy thing too, "Woah woah woah woah.. Nick.. Are you jealous because they were together? Is that why you seemed so angry when you came in?" Joe started jumping up and down, thinking to himself, 'Yes! Drama!' He snapped out of it. Wow, Stella was really rubbing off on him.

Nick didn't know what he was feeling. "I'm not jealous!" Nick stormed off and up stairs leaving Joe behind.

"I have to tell Stella." Joe smirked. He grabbed his phone and called her, telling her everything.

* * *

The next day at school, Macy walked into the hallways trying to find Stella. She thought about trying to get over Nick, and trying to like Matthew, but she really did not know what to do. Getting over a boy isn't that easy or quick. Starting to like one that she didn't really know wasn't easy or quick either.

Once she found Stella, she began smiling. "Hey Stella!" She surprised her blonde friend.

"Hey Macy!" Stella was about to tell Macy what she and Joe talked about last night, but Joe made her promise not to tell anyone, "Wait.. why are you so happy?"

"So, I thought about what you said to me about Matthew.. He really is sweet and cute!" Macy laughed because she could not believe that a guy like Matthew had existed.

Stella's smile grew even bigger as Macy gushed over Matthew, "I told you!" They began talking about the cute football player just as he showed up.

"Hey Macy." Matthew looked down at Macy who was way shorter than he was.

"Hey Matthew." Stella and Macy said in unison, as they both laughed.

"So what brings you to this part of the school, Matthew?" Macy gave Stella a weird look, but giggled at her attempt of acting like she didn't know why Matthew was there.

He laughed too, "Well, my locker's right there," he pointed behind him, "And I was wondering if I could walk Macy to class." He flashed her a smile and she couldn't help but melt!

"Oh! I just remembered I have to go to the restroom! Over there." Stella took off, but in the opposite direction of the restroom.

They both couldn't help but laugh. "Isn't she something?" Macy looked over at him as they started walking to class together.

* * *

Nick walked up to his locker and searched for Macy, who was always around. Today she wasn't. He scoped the place around him and found nothing.

Stella happily skipped over to Nick, because Stella Malone doesn't run, and could not help but smile. That started to freak Nick out a little.

"Why are you so happy?" Nick asked, in his usual monotone voice. Stella's smile became a straight line. Nick was one to kill people's moods with his too-serious personality.

"I am happy, Nick, because my best friend is being walked to class by someone who's sweet, tall, athletic, sweet.." She kept the list going, and Nick's heart began to sink. No, not because he was jealous. Because.. because, he didn't know why, just because.

He looked at Stella who just kept going on about the guy, and he interrupted her as fast as Kevin could say 'trumpet playing otter'. "Alright, I get it Stella, this guy is the total package." He rolled his eyes and looked the other way, trying to avoid eye contact, and trying to find Macy with _him._

Stella looked at how Nick was acting: mean, annoyed, anxious, and a little.. jealous! That's when it clicked. Nick was so jealous! She was so going to tell Joe! "Nick, I get it, you don't have to act like you're not jealous of Matthew.." She flashed him a smile, "But tell me one thing.. since when were you jealous of Macy talking to another guy? I thought you 'didn't see her that way'." She put down her air quotes and looked at Nick. He was so bad at hiding how he was feeling.

"Look, Stel, I'm not jealous. Nick Lucas does not get jealous." His jealous tone then became serious. He gave Stella a little wave before he started walking away. It was really hard to tell how Nick was feeling when he tried acting serious.

As Nick turned the corner, he saw Macy and Matthew turning. She was so small compared to him. The way she smiled, it made him smile. But the thing was that she wasn't smiling at him, she was smiling at _that guy. _He had to admit, Macy really was out of her crazy, super fan phase, but he was only realizing this now. Maybe he did like Macy.. just a little tiny bit. Or.. he didn't know.

The bell was bound to ring any second, and once it did, Nick was bound to do something. He had Macy for this period, and he was willing to do anything for this "walk" not to turn out how either of them planned.

"This is me." Macy pointed towards her homeroom and smiled at Matthew, "I guess I'll see you around then?" He gave her a nod, while the bell rang.

They were both going in for a hug, when out of nowhere, "Hey Mace, can I talk to you really quick?" Nick managed to get there fast enough to pull Macy away.

"Uh, sure, Nick." She gave him an awkward smile before turning to Matthew, "I'm sorry Matthew, I'll see you later." He waved goodbye, and gave Nick the same look Macy did.

"Bye Macy." He turned away and ran down the hallway so he wouldn't be late.

Macy crossed her arms, "What was that about?" Nick tried to think quickly of an excuse.

"Uhm, I, uh, I was wondering if I could borrow your chemistry notes?" He smiled nervously, hoping it would work.

"Sure, I guess." She opened up her bag and handed him her notebook. It worked.

Macy walked into the classroom, with Nick following.

'Phew, that was close.' He thought as he smiled. He got his way. But Nick Lucas did not do it out of jealousy, because Nick Lucas supposedly doesn't get jealous.

We'll see about that.

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter took a while to put up! I'm sorry! Our internet connection went out! :( But I finally put it up! And I'm really sorry if this sucked, but if you have any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter, write it in a review or PM me! (= reviews are welcomed! and thanks to all of you that have been reading! =)))


	5. Chapter 5

Every time Macy and Matthew were together, Nick always conjured up a plan to interrupt and make things awkward. It made Macy mad, and she was hardly ever mad. They were walking to class together, and Nick just happened to be there. Matthew was making his way towards Macy and Nick just happened to catch Macy before Matthew was within a one-foot radius of her. It just didn't seem like something Nick would do, or that's what Macy thought.

"I was thinking maybe you'd wanna go out for lun-" Matthew had finally built up the confidence to finally ask Macy out on a real date, when all of a sudden..

"Hey Macy, I need your help." Nick glanced at Matthew who just rolled his eyes and looked at Macy, hoping she would tell Nick to go away. And when Macy looked at Matthew, she could feel that he was upset that Nick kept coming around.

"Uhm, can it wait, Nick? Matthew was trying to tell me something." She took her eyes off of Nick and laid them on Matthew, who was still waiting for Nick to leave.

Macy still sorta kinda had a thing for Nick of JONAS, but Matthew wasn't some rockstar who had millions of girls waiting for him, and that's what she liked about him. He was the total package, and so was Nick, but Nick wasn't Matthew.

"I kind of really need your help. Mace." He looked at her so seriously, it actually seemed like he needed her right at that moment.

She looked over at Matthew who sighed, bummed that he didn't get the chance to say what he had wanted to say, and nodded at her, giving her the OK.

"I'll see you after practice?" Matthew asked as Macy nodded. He handed her duffle back and walked past her.

He pulled her to the side, and she really hoped he wasn't just going to ask her for yesterday's math homework, "Really Nick?"

"I was wondering if you had the notes for chemistry yesterday?" She put her head down. Here we go again.

She took out the notebook from her bag and handed it over to him, "Here." He could sense that he had annoyed her this time, because she could feel that Matthew was about to ask her out, but Nick Lucas just had to interrupt, again.

"Thanks. So were you busy talking to Matthew?" He tried to make it seem like he didn't know they were in the middle of an a conversation that seemed important to Macy.

"Uh, yeah I was." Her tone was a bit angry. She just had to ask, "I have something to ask you Nick."

"Sure, go ahead." He smiled as he flipped through the notebook he actually didn't need. He did not expect her to ask this.

"Are you jealous? Because, well, I don't know, you keep popping up into my talks with Matthew." She stood there waiting for his answer, and he stood there, not saying anything. That was a surprise to Macy, because whenever the subject of Matthew came up or she was actually talking to him, Nick could not stop talking himself.

"Why would I be jealous?" He closed the notebook and laughed nervously. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"Well, before I started talking to Matthew, you wouldn't even say two words to me.." She crossed her arms and remembered how hard she tried to get Nick to like her. With Matthew, it was easy to talk to him, she didn't feel like a bother, like she did to Nick, "And he says he likes me, and you said you only saw me as a friend. So why are you all of a sudden talking to me like you've never ignored me before?" Her voice cracked as she finished her sentence.

He started to feel guilty. Guilty for rejecting her, guilty for making her feel this way, and now, guilty for trying to make sure her and Matthew never get past the friends part. He just couldn't help it, he really liked her.

Wait, what? Did he just say in his mind that he liked her?! That's because he did, he liked her so much that he was willing to make sure no one else would be the one for him. But he couldn't just say that he liked her all of a sudden. Why? Because she was starting to like some other guy that wasn't him. And he kept mentally slapping himself in the face because he knew that saying that he liked her right now, it would make it seem like he just didn't like Matthew, and it would definitely make it seem like he was jealous. Which _he was._

He couldn't rack up any words to say to her because he felt like he hurt her too much.

"I'm not jealous, Mace, believe me." He adjusted his bag and started walking to class. What was he doing?! "Thanks for the notes."

With that, Macy Misa was more confused than ever. She needed to take her mind off of this situation, which was really nothing, and focus on that big rival volleyball game that was taking place here at HMA.

* * *

Usually Matthew would already be waiting for Macy outside of the gym, but today he wasn't. She sat on the bench near the entrance and looked around for him. Almost every football player was off the field and had gone home.

"See you tomorrow Macy." Heather, one of the best setters on the team, was the last one to leave, besides Macy.

"Bye Heather." She waved and turned back to where Matthew usually came from. She checked her phone, maybe he had texted her. Nothing. As she looked up from her phone, she heard footsteps coming from the direction of the football field. "Hey, Andrew!" She walked up to him, "Have you seen Matthew?"

"He was feeling a little sick before practice and coach let him go home." At least he didn't flake on her, which would probably never happen.

"Oh, okay, thanks then." He walked off to the parking lot and Macy picked her duffle bag off of the bench. She was just about to walk home when Nick walked out from the main building. Nick had a car and there was no way she was going to walk home in some short spandex, especially after a tiring practice.

"Hey Nick." It seemed a bit awkward, especially after that question she asked him earlier today, "I was wondering if I could have a ride?" He was still feeling guilty for everything he had done, and she was looking tired than ever.

"Where's Matthew?" He didn't even know why he brought him up, he could have just said 'Sure Macy, I can give you a ride home'.

"He's home. He got sick today." She gave him a half smile and gripped on tighter to her bags, "So is it okay?"

He thought about it for a while, thinking how awkwardly silent it would be, and how his heart would be pumping so hard that she might be able to hear it.

"Yeah, I can give you a ride." He took a hold of her bags and she wasn't in complete shock, but she was definitely shocked. She was pretty sure he was going to say no, because it seemed like he was still scared that she would hurt him because she was a crazy fan, but she was so over that phase.

* * *

It wasn't all that awkward, but he was pretty sure she could hear his heart pounding. Macy would occasionally check her phone to see if Matthew had texted her, but there were no texts.

"So Wayward tomorrow, right?" Nick knew nothing about volleyball, except that it had to do with a ball. "Are you excited?"

She nodded, "Yeah, pretty excited. I heard they were really good." She looked over at him and could help but think how cute the side of his face looked. What was she thinking? She liked Matthew, a lot. "Are you gonna show some school spirit?"

He shook his head. Nick Lucas wasn't really into school events, especially a girl's sport, "I don't think so, I have some songs to write for the band." He chuckled a little, "I know Kevin is. He's a cheerleader and all."

"I heard Joe and Stella were going together. Stella was telling me how she hoped they were going together together, not just together." Oddly enough, it made sense to the both of them, considering his brother and her best friend were the only ones to say such a thing.

"Yeah, I heard too. I just wish they would realize that they're meant to be together though. Why can't two people who are made for each other just get together?" He looked over at Macy who was smiling to herself. He thought about how pretty she looked, even if she had just gotten out of a hard practice.

"Yeah, I don't get why they can't just get past ruining their friendship, which I highly doubt it will get ruined, and just be together?" He smiled at her. After that it was just quiet. Macy was thinking of how Nick was all of a sudden this different person who, right now, seemed to enjoy her company. Maybe something could happen between them two. But then there was Matthew. She was confused more than ever!

He pulled up to her house and parked the car. She gathered all of her things and started to open up the door. As she held onto the handle, he stopped her, "Wait.." She turned to face him and waited for him to continue talking again, "I, uh, I.." He wanted to tell her how he felt. He realized how she wasn't as crazy as she used to seem, and the fact that she kept her cool and was able to keep a conversation with him in the car is what really made him see how great of a person she was. He wanted to just let his emotions take over, but his seriousness didn't let him do that.

To her, it seemed as if he was going to tell her his biggest secret ever, and she wanted to hear it. It almost sounded like he was going to confess something to her.

"I, I forgot to give you your notebook back." He grabbed his bag from the backseat as fast as he could and handed her the notebook she lent him earlier.

"Oh. Thanks." She smiled at him before putting her bags over her shoulder, "And thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." He smirked at her and she closed the door. Once she got inside, he actually slapped himself. He should have just gone through with what he was going to say!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He told himself as he drove off.

* * *

This chapter was really long! And I'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! It was kind of hard for me to write this chapter. AANNDD I just realized I used Coach Turner in this story and my other story! hahahaha I feel so stupid, but oh well! They're two completely different stories. I think I'll try to do a chapter for each story instead of neglecting a story for a while like I did with this one. Oh! And I put up a cover for this story! I really like it :3 hahaha, remember that the cover for each story is what I picture for them to look in the story! But read and review! (= thanks lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't forget to support your own Horace Mantis Academy girl's volleyball team tonight! Junior Varsity starts at 5:30, and Varsity at 7:00 sharp, so don't miss it! Go Mantises!" The announcer made that clicking noise and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Stella whispered over to Macy as they listened to Mr. Leonard's presentation.

"Really excited!" She tried not to show how excited she was, or they would both get in trouble for even thinking about something else other than the presentation. "I'm just a little scared, because I heard that they're really good."

"Well don't worry Mace, I'm pretty sure you'll do great. And maybe your good luck charm will give you, you know, luck." She raised her eyebrows at Macy at the words 'good luck charm', but Macy didn't know who she meant.

She kept thinking and finally the light bulb above her head turned on, "Matthew?" She giggled a little, "I don't even know if he's here today, or if he's coming to the game tonight." Macy let go of her pencil and leaned back into her chair. Stella gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean he might not go?" Her tone got a little bit louder, and a few heads turned around to look at her, making her shut up.

"He got sick yesterday, and I'm pretty sure he's still at home resting." She tried not to show the disappointment in her voice, but she was disappointed.

"Ohhh, I see. I thought he was just bailing on you. I was about to have a serious talk with him." She laughed so loud and Mr. Leonard had turned around to look at her.

"Miss Malone, are you paying attention?" You could tell he was angry.

She nodded her head quickly, "Of course Mr. Leonard, what kind of a student would I be if I didn't pay attention?" She gave him a quick cheesy smile, and as he turned around she grinned, glad that she got away with it.

The bell had rang, and everyone ran out of Mr. Leonard's boring class faster than running to lunch.

Macy stood by her locker and waited for Matthew to come by, which he usually did right after first period. Maybe he was still at home sick? Macy sighed and turned around to open her locker. A few of Matthew's football friends were walking by as she heard them talking about his nasty cold.

"Matthew better be alright by next week, we really need him if we wanna beat Foot Hills Academy." Ryan ranted on. Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"I heard he was probably gonna be out for a few days, but he should be good by the game." That's all she got to hear, since they already turned the corner. Nick walked up to his locker next to Macy's and could see on her face that she was little bummed out.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed some of his books and closed it so he could hear her answer.

She closed her locker as well, sighing, "It's nothing, I just thought Matthew was going to be there at the game today, but he's got a bad cold." Nick stood there and tried his best not to smile. He wasn't glad that he was sick or anything, he was just glad he wasn't going to the game. He could still sense that she was really sad though.

"You know, maybe he'll turn up for the game even if he is sick.." He thought about what he was going to say next, "because if a guy really likes a girl, he'll do some pretty stupid things." He thought about all of the stupid things he did just to get Macy to not talk to Matthew. Boy was he stupid. Stupid in like.

"I wouldn't want him to do that. Sure, guys do stupid things to impress a girl, but I think doing something that isn't stupid is more impressive." She smiled at Nick and picked her bags off the floor. "See you later, Nick." She made her way to class and Nick couldn't help but think..

"Things that aren't stupid are impressive? Hm.." He said to himself and started smiling. He had a plan, and he was pretty sure it was going to work.

* * *

The girls huddled together after they had lost the set, "C'mon girls, you can do way better than this!" Coach Turner yelled from the center of the huddle and looked at everyone of them. They were down by one set and Coach Turner surely wasn't happy. "Okay, so here's the play.." She yelled out each of their positions and what they had to do for this play. "Alright girls, let's take this set! Mantises on three!"

After their huddle, the starters took their positions. Macy was up to serve and once it got over the net, they returned it. Ashley bumped it up for Heather to set, and once she put it up in the air, Macy jumped off the ground and spiked it over. But the Wayward girls were not going to quit just yet. The other team had blocked her spike and no one was able to save it. Coach Turner called a time out and seemed madder than ever.

"Where's the back up at girls?! If Macy spikes it, she needs one of you to help out and save it from a block!" Macy was libero, but since she spiked it, she couldn't just switch positions. Talk it out ladies!

"We really gotta get this together girls." Mia tried to catch her breath and looked as the other girls nodded. "Looks like Macy's good luck charm is here, that means we're gonna win!" She looked past the huddle and all the girls smiled. Macy couldn't help but think that Matthew showed up. She turned around looking for a tall blonde but instead it was..

"Nick Lucas! Yes, that so means we're going to win. Remember Mace, last year, you would always say Nick was your good luck charm, and whenever we were losing, he appeared out of nowhere and we always won!" The girls started to get pumped up, and Macy just kept looking at Nick who took a seat on the first row.

"What is he doing here?" Macy whispered to herself, but the girls heard her.

"He's gonna help us win! Work on three! 1, 2, 3, WORK!" The girls split up and Macy's heart began to race. It was true, he came to three games last year, because Stella forced him to, and each game we were losing. He showed up and we won as if we were winning the whole time.

The referee blew the whistle and Wayward served. It made it's way over the net and Emily dove for it. She hit it up in the air and Heather was about to set it. Macy kept thinking in her head, 'Go for the open space, go for the open space." As she jumped into the air, so did Wayward's blockers. Her hand made contact with the ball and she made a fly right past their hands, hitting the floor. Everyone in the crowd jumped up and cheered as the six girls on the floor huddled together celebrating their point.

"Good job Macy!" All the girls said to her as they grouped together. She smiled and looked past all of them and right at Nick. He was standing and clapping with everyone else. She put her game face on, and was ready to win.

* * *

The girls had took the second set they were half way through the third.

"The Mantises are down by one, Wayward up 14-13 in the final set." The announcer said as everyone cheered for their home team. All they needed were three straight pointes to take this set and win the game.

"Tara up to serve for the Mantises"." Tara lifted the ball up and served it across the net. The Wayward Wolves returned the ball and as Heather set the ball for Macy to spike, she hit it so hard that one of the Wayward players had hit it backwards and flew right into the crowd. They all watched as the ball went straight towards Nick's face.

Everyone cheered because they had made another point to tie it 14-14.

"Time out!" The referee called and ran to Nick who was covering his face. Once he took his hand off his face, Macy could see the blood dripping from his nose.

"Nick!" She ran over to where he was sitting, "Are you okay?" The referee handed him some napkins. She smiled as he looked up at here.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little blood." He tried to act all tough, but he looked down and saw the puddle of blood. The nurse came over to where he was and she took him to the office.

Macy bit her lip and giggled a bit as the nurse took him away. Coach Turner called her over to the huddle and gave one last speech for them to take this set home and win it! They all clapped together and went back out there to win.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" The girls celebrated in the locker room as they took their first win of the season against a really good team.

"I just want to say thanks to Misa's good luck charm! And we really kicked some butt out there!" Heather yelled out and everyone started yelling and hollering about how good that game was. Macy blushed and couldn't help but laugh as all the girls were going crazy and dancing everywhere.

"He's not my good luck charm you guys, we were just really good." She dried her hear and put a sweater on over her shirt. Everyone gave her that "Mhmmm whatever you say' look and continued to celebrate their victory. "See you later guys." They all screamed bye to Macy as she headed for the door. She threw her duffle over her shoulder and made her way to the office quickly.

* * *

"I'm going to put this alcohol wipe on your nose, alright? It might sting a little." Before Nick could object, Nurse Murine had slapped that thing right on his nose, and it really did sting.

Macy knocked on the open door as the nurse finished putting the bandage on his nose. He let out a little 'ouch' before they both turned to see Macy standing at the door smiling at the both of them.

"I'll be right back." The nurse walked out of the door out of sight. Macy walked over to stand in front of Nick who was touching the bandage on his nose.

"You took a pretty hard hit there. Are you okay?" She moved closer and looked and the bump his nose had.

He chuckled a little, "I'm fine, I just didn't know there would be much blood from getting hit with a volleyball." She smiled at him and they stood there in silence for a little.

"I thought you didn't want to come today? What about the songs for the band?" Truth was, he had finished them as fast as he could so he could make it to the game, but there was no way he was going to tell her that.

"I, uh, Kevin forced me to come." She nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs. "But you guys did really good out there tonight. I'm glad I came after all."

Usually, he would have thought that she would have gone crazy about him complimenting her on anything, but all Macy did was sit there and smile at the ground. He liked this side of her because it was who she truly was.

She looked as if she were in deep thought. "You know, the girls on the team think you're my good luck charm." She said quietly and he seemed to have blushed a little. "Once they said my good luck charm was here, I automatically thought of Matthew." Once she said that, the blush turned into anger and a little bit of disappointment. His heart wanted to explode because of what she just said, but he didn't say anything and sat there silently. "But I think they're right. Right when you walked in, the game totally turned around and we were getting points like it were nothing." She smiled and so did he. Maybe she wasn't totally forgetting about him, maybe he just had to make her realize that he really did like her too.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled back at her and once she was about to smile back, she got a text on her phone.

'Sorry I couldn't make it to the game, but I heard you guys did great. Wish I could've been there!" The text was from Matthew and she grinned a little. Nick could tell by the smile on her face that it was from him.

"I should get going now.." Nick got up from the little bed in the nurse's office and went for the door. He was about to take a step out when Macy stopped him.

"Thank you for coming tonight." She looked down a little, "It really means a lot to me." She laughed a little and pointed at his nose, "And I'm really sorry about that." He laughed as well and went back to hug her.

"Anything for you Mace." He let go of her and left. She sighed and looked at her phone before looking back at the door.

Call her crazy, but Macy kept thinking that Nick actually felt something for Macy that night. And the crazy thing is that he _actually did feel something for her._

* * *

Wow! I'm really liking this story as well as I Didn't Choose to Love You! I loved this chapter, not only because I got to write about volleyball, but because there's more of Nick than there is of Matthew! I will try to update this story more, now that I have ideas for the next chapters! And I will update IDCTLY as well! I hope you guys like this one! I did! Read and review! (=


	7. Chapter 7

Nick's nose was still hurting from last night's game, but overall he had a good time, specifically because of a small brunette girl, and he hardly ever got out of the house.. He came downstairs to find Joe sitting at the counter with his hand holding his face. He sighed and just looked sad and bummed.

"What's wrong?" Nick stood across from Joe and after grabbing a diet coke out of the fridge.

Joe finally unfroze and sat up straight, "Me and Stella got into an argument about, who knows what." He resumed his position.

"Well, did you say or do something stupid? Because you tend to do that a lot." Nick smirked because it was funny and true. Joe furrowed his eyebrows at him and got up from the chair.

"I didn't exactly do something stupid.." Nick put his head down and laughed a little.

"So you said something stupid. What was it?"

"I told her that her shoes didn't go with her outfit." Joe put his hand up to his forehead, hitting it quit hard. "That was so stupid of me!" His eyes were shut and he just kept hitting himself over and over again.

"First of all, why on earth would you tell Stella something about her outfit, and secondly, what do you know about girl's fashion, Joe?" Nick stood there raised his eyebrows as Joe stood there shrugging, "Is that why you two never showed up to the game yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's why." Joe sat down. "How was the game anyway?" Joe smiled as Nick took a seat at the counter.

"It was a good game." Nick sat there and smiled at the ground. He pictured everything that happened last night with getting hit in the face, and Macy.

"Why are you smiling so much? You never smile this much, and I've been living with you for, about, forever." Joe sat up and stood in front of Nick who's smiled quickly faded once Joe realized he was smiling from ear to ear. "You're smiling because of Macy, aren't you!" Joe himself started to smile from ear to ear. This was great!

"No I'm not." Nick quickly got off of the chair and made his way upstairs, but it was true. Macy Misa had him head over heels for her.

Once Nick was all the way at the top of the stairs, he stood there and smiled to himself. He jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes, wishing the weekend would go faster. Joe stood there at the first step yelling up at Nick, "Yes you are! I can tell Nicholas!" Joe moved back to the couch and resumed the same position he had at the kitchen counter. He picked his head up again yelling out, "Wait, what happened to your nose?!" But Nick was too busy thinking about Macy.

* * *

And that's exactly what happened. The weekend went quicker than usual, and Nick was happy about that. Macy

Macy opened up her locker and a nicely folded note came falling to the ground. She picked it up, surprised that anyone would leave her a note in her locker. It read:

"Really want to make it up to you for not going to the game. Meet me at my locker after lunch? -Matthew"

She smiled as she placed it into her back pocket. She started walking off to class and kept thinking about how Nick had showed up to her game, supposedly "forced", and was just one of the sweetest guys ever. She started to feel guilty about sort of kind of liking Nick again, but she wasn't dating Matthew. She hasn't been this confused in, ever.

* * *

Macy stood there waiting at Matthew's locker, but he was nowhere to be found. Turns out Matthew needed something a little extra for Macy, so he decided to stop by the school's garden really quick, quick enough so that the gardeners wouldn't find out he took a few of their flowers. Once he grabbed a few, he started to head over to his locker. He was about to walk past the music room when he heard Nick talking about Macy. He stood there listening to what he was saying.

"I don't know, Joe. She likes Matthew and I was nothing but mean to her. I mean she even told me she liked me! No girl has ever had the guts to do that not unless I wrote them a song first." Nick sat there holding onto his guitar and Joe leaned against the table. Matthew leaned onto the wall and continued to listen in.

"Look, I know you're jealous that Macy's talking to another guy, but is that really why you started to like her? Because she's not interested in you anymore?" Matthew raised his eyebrows as Joe asked the question.

"At first, I thought so, but I saw how different she was around Matthew and you and Kevin, then me. She wasn't that fan girl that injured us like before, she was cool and could carry on a conversation, and have you seen her play sports?" Nick smiled at the thought of her playing softball, one of his favorite sports ever. "She's just different and it's a good kind of different."

"You barely realized she wasn't a fan girl? She's gotten over that since, like how many months ago, bro?" Joe shook his head disapproving. "And of course I've seen her play sports, I've been to plenty of her games."

"She's just this different person and I just feel really bad that I made her feel that way." Nick put his head down, "Or any way for that matter."

"So you.. like her, right?" Joe crossed his arms, waiting for Nick to answer. By the look on Nick's face, he was really thinking about it, but it was too obvious.

"I, yeah.. I think I do. I like her, a lot. A lot more than I ever thought I would. But that doesn't matter because she likes someone else now, and I could never get in the way of that, no matter how hard I tried to do it before.." Matthew remembered all the times Nick just happened to appear out of nowhere, and every single time, he succeeded at getting Macy's attention. Matthew ran his hand through his short hair and continued to hear what Nick had to say.

"You tried? What has gotten into you Nicholas? Usually you let the girls chase you, but now it's the other way around. Except Macy is chasing you back, and we all know how much she used to like you." Macy used to like Nick? This was new to him.

"I know it was wrong, but I mean, you do the same thing with Stella and Van Dyke, right?" Joe squinted his eyes at Nick but nodded slowly. "Anyway, I want to tell Macy how I feel but I know I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's basically already dating Matthew. Matthew's a cool guy and I wouldn't want to get on his bad side for telling the girl he likes that I like her too all of a sudden." Matthew was an understanding guy. Hearing Nick say those words about him made him think of something. Although he wasn't sure if he would or could go through with it, he thought it through anyway and decided to go with it. He started walking, but it wasn't to his locker.

* * *

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Macy walked into the atrium where Matthew was sitting on the bench. "I thought you wanted to meet at your locker?" She smiled, but her smile quickly faltered when he looked up at her, a little bummed out.

"I did, but I was thinking about something." She took a seat next to him and put her bag down.

"What is it?" She became a little worried when he didn't say anything right away. It seemed really serious.

"I think we should just be friends." Macy's face dropped and she really couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"W-What?" She gave him a questioning look, and he just smiled at her.

"It's not that I don't like you anymore, I really, really do." He grabbed her hand, trying to make it sound more reasonable, "I know there's someone else for you. He makes you smile way more than I do, and you really like him. I shouldn't get in the way of that."

"Matthew, what are you talking about?" She closed her eyes and could not piece together what he was saying.

"I think you should be with him. He likes you a lot, and I think he's willing to do everything for you." He looked at her as she was still confused a bit, "I'm not saying I wouldn't do anything for you, because I would, without a doubt. But he's going crazy just trying to tell you."

Macy pursed her lips and was about to say something, but she really didn't know what to say other than, "Okay?" She sighed, "So what's going to happen with us?"

"We can be friends. As much as I don't want to end things between us, even though I haven't asked you on a date yet," He chuckled a bit, making Macy feel a little bit better, "I think Nick is the only guy that will make you truly happy. And somehow, I feel like I can't compete with that."

At the name Nick, Macy's face became shocked. "You're really going to let me let you go for Nick Lucas?" He turned to face her and smirked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but yes." She looked at him as he looked onto the bush a few feet in front of him. Macy could tell he didn't want to, but he thought it was for the best.

"Nick doesn't even like me like that, Matthew. He even told me when I told him how much I liked him.." She looked down and her hands and fiddled with her fingers. "I'm still this fan girl to him." She giggled a little, but she was still looking down.

"Are you sure about that?" He looked over at her and smiled, and so did she, but more with a puzzled face. "I overheard him and one of his band brothers talking about how much he liked you, and how bad he feels for always rejecting you when you asked to hang." At the word reject, Macy sighed. "He even said how cool of a guy I was." Matthew smiled at her but she wasn't exactly laughing at the subject. "Trust me, Macy. He likes you. He's just.. afraid to tell you."

Matthew put his arm around her and gave her a hug with his one arm, making her smile. "You're really something else." She smiled as he let go and chuckled a little. They both stood up as the warning bell rang.

"Friends?" Matthew said with his hands up. Macy nodded.

"Friends." She smiled as he turned around to walk out of the atrium, but he stopped before reaching the door.

He took something out from his bag and walked back up to her, "Wait, I forgot to give you this." He took the flower out and handed it over to her.

She smiled as she took a rose from his hand. She looked up at him and giggled a little. She shook her head and laughed, "Thank you." He nodded. She tip-toed a little higher and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and waved before walking out the atrium door.

Matthew sure was a sweetheart, and Macy could not believe he would tell her to be with another guy who liked her. Not that he didn't like her, he did a lot, but he knew that Nick was a good guy and that he deserved to have a girl like Macy.

She held onto the rose and smiled, "Guess that leaves me back to where I was." She walked out of the atrium and made her way to find Stella.

* * *

Stella, Joe, and Nick happened to be right at Nick's locker. Was Matthew really telling the truth when he said that Nick liked her? Of course he was, because Matthew Flores never, ever lied. That's how great of a person he was.

"Hey you guys." Macy made her way to the three as they greeted her.

"Cute rose, where'd you get it?" Stella asked as Macy handed her the rose.

"Matthew." Macy smiled. She looked over to Joe who was looking at Nick, who was looking at the ground. She could sense he was a little jealous and sad. "My friend, Matthew." Stella's eyes widened, Joe's jaw dropped, and Nick's head popped up quick.

"What do you mean you FRIEND?" Stella could not believe what she was hearing!

"We're friends." Macy smiled as she took the rose from Stella's hand and looked over at Nick who seemed a little confused.

"Why? What happened?" Joe appeared puzzled, because just a few days ago, Macy and Matthew were not just friends.

"He said he couldn't compete with the other guy who liked me and that he wasn't doing it because he didn't like me. He was doing it because he liked me too much and wanted me to be happy with that guy who makes me happy." She smiled at the three of them.

Stella smiled back at her, "Matthew is such a sweet guy! Oh my gosh! And he still gave you a rose! Aww!" Stella began to squeal, and Joe took her away before she went crazy. "See you later, guys." Joe tried to maintain Stella who kept gushing over Matthew. Once they were out of sight, Macy turned to Nick.

"So.. there's another guy that likes you?" Nick couldn't catch a break. 'Who was this other guy? And why did _he_ have to like Macy too? Damnit!' Nick thought to himself.

She chuckled a little and nodded, "That's I heard." Macy was pretty sure that Nick didn't know that she knew **he** was the guy she was talking about, judging by the somewhat jealous look on his face. She had to give him somewhat of a hint, "Matthew says he's a cool guy. He's talented." Nick nodded as Macy talked about this mystery guy that just so happened to be Nick of JONAS. "I just wish he would tell me." She smiled at Nick. "I should get going to class. See you later?" He nodded as she walked past him.

"Don't worry, Mace, I'll beat him to it." Nick said to himself as he thought of a way that he was going to tell Macy Misa how he really felt.

* * *

YAAAAAAAYYYYYY I'm done with this chapter! I think there's going to be about two more chapter for this story, and I'll be done! Wow, I'm so proud of myself, and so glad you guys are reading/reviewing! I love it! Read and review! Thank you guys! GO NACY! (((=


	8. Chapter 8

Joe sat there playing with one of the guitars in their studio. Nick walked in grabbing his book bag and throwing it down one of the fire poles.

"How do you think I should apologize to Stella for calling her shoes ugly?" Joe contemplated as he strummed a few notes on the guitar.

"I don't know, Joe." Nick was just about to slide down the pole but Joe stopped him.

"You are so mean, at least help me out!" Joe set the guitar down and looked as Nick pushed himself back onto the floor.

"Just tell her you're sorry at school today." Nick was, again, about to slide down, but something crossed his mind. "Hey Joe.. who do you think that other guy is? You know, the one that likes Macy too."

Joe raised an eyebrow at Nick, "Likes her too?" Joe grinned, "I so knew you liked Macy dude."

"Maybe I do, so what." Nick argued back at Joe, who was doing that thing with his eyebrows where you lift them repeatedly.

"That's a big deal, bro. I honestly never thought you would like Macy Misa before, but I think she's the girl for you. You better think of a plan to tell her how you feel before that other other guy tells her." Joe patted Nick on the shoulder before saying, "See, at least I help you with your problems!" Joe made a little face at Nick, then disappeared down the fire pole.

Nick thought to himself, "How can I tell her?" This was going to take a lot of thinking..

* * *

Nick had built up a plan to tell Macy how he really felt. He could write her a poem..? No. He could make a big poster for her..? No, not that either.. Then it clicked, _he would write her a song._ I mean, he was a famous rock star that could write a song that would make every single girl in the world weak in the knees, right? Yes.

He was walking through the hallways thinking of lyrics to put together for this song for Macy. Humming a little tune, he thought of how he could present it to her.. maybe at her house? Maybe at one of her games? Somewhere romantic? He really didn't know. It was kind of hard for Nick Lucas to confront a girl about his feelings for her, but he was willing to do it for Macy. He was close to his locker, and right as he was about to turn the corner, he could hear Stella and Macy conversating.

"Okay, I have a question for you." Stella asked. "Say you want a guy to apologize to you or to tell you something a certain way.. how would you make him do it?"

Macy thought for a bit, but wondered why Stella would be asking her a crazy question like that, "Is this about Joe? He told me you guys were fighting about what he said about your shoes." She snickered a little laugh and Stella gave her a little glare, then laughed.

"Yes, this is about Joe and what he said about my shoes. But no one, and I mean no one," Stella pointed at nothing and stared in another direction before continuing, "criticizes my clothing. Ever." Macy laughed, and she couldn't help it because Stella seemed a little crazy in the head right now.

"Note to self, never criticize Stella Malone's fashion choices." Macy smiled over to Stella who seemed to come back to real life.

"Okay, just answer the question so I can hint ways for Joe to apologize." Nick was still standing there waiting for Macy to talk. He actually wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Oh, right, okay. Hm, I really don't know Stel," She thought for about a minute and put her hand up to her chin. "I would probably make him do something extreme, considering I love extreme sports."

Stella's eyes widened a little bit, "You'd make him die for you? That's a little harsh, Mace." Macy chuckled a little before shaking her head no.

"I wouldn't make him die for me, I would probably, um, just make him go.. rock climbing! There you go!" Stella thought about it for a bit.

"You would make a guy go rock climbing to prove something or apologize to you?" Stella imagined Joe trying to rock climb, but all she could see was a disaster. Joe ripping his shirt, Joe losing hold of the wall and flying around the room. She would never make him do that.

"Yeah, I mean, if he would do something I love to do, that would be a big plus. I love it when a guy does extreme sports too. So yes, I would make him go rock climbing to prove something to me." Macy smiled as Stella could see Macy dragging a boy to go cliff diving or mountain biking with her.

Nick took note of that. Instead of writing her a nice song, which did not include possibly injuring himself or even dying, he would prove that he liked her by climbing a rock wall. Macy and Stella had walked off to class already. Nick walked up to his locker and pulled out a sticky note. On it her wrote, "Find rock climbing place here in New Jersey." He placed it onto one of his school books and closed his locker. He was so going to win over Macy with this idea.

Nick of JONAS could climb a rock wall, he wasn't even afraid of heights! Or so he thought..

* * *

Macy wanted to tell Nick herself that she still liked him, but she couldn't risk putting herself out there again and getting rejected. She wasn't for sure if Nick really did like her, but then why else would Matthew tell her that? And she was pretty sure Matthew never lied. Ever. Maybe Nick would have taken the hint she indirectly told him yesterday after telling the three of them that her and Matthew were just friends from that point on. Little did she know, Nick was going to do it exactly how she thought it should go.. or kind of.

* * *

I KNOW THIS WAS KINDA SHORT BUT I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE I'M SORRY. And I'm sorry for putting all of that in caps. But you guys are lucky I'm putting up another chapter so soon, especially since I just put up a LONGGG chapter for my other story last night! Hahahaha! LOL but yes, we are getting closer to the ending of this story! :D I'm happy and I'm sad because I really enjoy writing this story! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me if it stunk or if it was good! Lol read and review! Thanks guys! 3


	9. Chapter 9

Nick had found the perfect place to go rock climbing in New Jersey. Well, it just so happened to be the only rock climbing place in New Jersey, but for Macy, that would do. He needed to prove to her that he really did like her.

"Stella, I need your help." He ran up to the blonde at her locker, who was in the midst of deciding between two cloths to use for the boy's wardrobe. "It's important."

She saw the serious look on his face and knew that he really needed her help. "Sure, what is it?"

He took a deep breath before saying it. "I want to tell Macy I like her before that other new guy does." He said in a jif, hoping that Stella wouldn't say anything cheesy.

Stella cupped her hands and covered her mouth in excitement, "Aw, Nick! I so knew you liked Macy!" She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Do not worry my friend, I will help you in your time of need. How do you want to tell her?"

"Well, I hea-" Stella interrupted him, thinking of her own ways for him to tell her best friend.

"Oh my gosh, you should ask her with a lot of flowers! Girls love that."

"Stella, I already-"

"Or! You can write her a song! That would be so cut-" He grabbed a hold of her shoulders, stopping her from talking even more.

"Stella! I already know what I'm going to do." She frowned. She loved playing matchmaker, and she usually came up with the idea of how to get two people together.

"Oh.. well what is it?" She smiled, wondering what he would do.

"Well, I over heard you and Macy talking yesterday. She said if she had to choose for a guy to prove something or apologize to her, he would have to go rock climbing." She giggled as he finished talking.

"That's actually a really good idea." She put her hand up to her chin, "But how would we get her to go?"

He thought about it for a little, "I know. You, Joe, Macy, and I can all go together. You can tell Macy Joe has always wanted to go and you do too." He smiled, his plan might actually be working.

"Yeah, I'm not big on rock climbin.. or any physical activity for that matter." She shrugged at him and chuckled a bit.

"Come on, Stel. You get to hang out with Joe. It'd practically be a date!" What he forgot was that Stella was still mad at Joe for insulting her fashion sense, and that the reason she asked Macy that yesterday was for her to hint to Joe that he needed to apologize for something that wasn't even much of a big deal.

"Yeah, once he apologizes for calling my designer shoes 'those ugly things on your feet.'" She ended that with air quotes.

"You know Joe, always making jokes." He looked over at her. Her face was serious, although it was true that Joe always made jokes. "Please. For me." Nick added, hoping Stella would look past Joe's dumb ways.

"Fine." She slumped her back, agreeing to go. "But you have to get your brother to apologize, because those are expensive shoes." She smiled.

"Thanks Stella. I'll text you when and where." She nodded and headed off to class, but before she was completely gone, she turned to face Nick again.

"Hold on.. tell me, why is it that you like Macy all of a sudden? Weren't you just turning her down a few weeks ago?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he gulped a bit. "Was it because she was with Matthew and you were jealous that he was getting all of her attention that she used to give you? Stella smiled at him with wide eyes.

"To tell you the truth," He paused for a bit, "I was kinda jealous of Matthew. But then I started to see this.. different side to Macy. And not her fan side-"

"Yeah, she got over that like, months ago, Nick." He nodded, thinking he should have seen it earlier, but he was too blind and too scared to get to know this _other_ side of her.

"I know, I know. But I just, she was so easy to talk to, and wow, she dominated at the game! Well, you already know but.. she's just a really cool girl, and I have to admit, she is pretty. I don't know why I didn't see this before."

"Awwwww!" She jumped up with joy. She totally thought Nick and Macy were meant to be. But she also thought Macy and Matthew would have been THE perfect couple. "Nick, if this does go as planned, you better treat her right. See you later!" She then, this time, headed off to homeroom.

Nick smiled to himself, thinking 'Of course I would.' He too then walked off to class.

* * *

"So, Macy, I was, um, wondering if you wanted to go rock climbing this Saturday?" Stella sat across Macy at the lunch table, and read the details off of her phone from the text Nick had sent her, "At.. Gravity Vault?" Stella closed her phone shut and smiled at Macy, waiting for her answer.

Macy's eyes grew bigger at the thought of going rock climbing, "I'd love to!" She smiled at Stella, "Why the sudden interest in rock climbing though? Stella Malone does not do sports or anything that has to do with sweating." Stella furrowed her brows at Macy, although what she had said was definitely true.

"I thought this would be a good change for once, Mace. It'll be me, you, Joe, and Nick." Stella wasn't that interested in climbing rocks, but she really did want to help out Nick.

"Nick's going?" Macy smiled like an idiot, and that's when Stella knew.

"Whoa whoa whoa. So this 'new guy' is Nick?" Stella chewed on her nails for a bit, "Now it all makes sense! The new guy that Matthew was talking about was Nick! Aw, you still like Nick!" Today was the day for secrets being spilled, or so Stella thought.

"I have to admit, I really did like Matthew, but there was still something about Nick that I couldn't let those feelings go." She smiled from ear to ear, "So yes and yes. I just don't know how to tell him." Macy sat back in her chair and puffed out a single breath.

"Don't worry, Mace. Saturday will most likely be a day to remember." The two girls smiled at each other as they got up and threw away their lunches.

* * *

So basically, I lied. There will probably be about three more chapters from here on? LOL but yay for more reading! Sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been busy busy busy! But here you go, another update! I will try to update ASAP because I would like to start on a WHOLE NEW STORY SOON. Possibly! Would that be a good idea? Lmk what you think about that! (= Read and review darlings! 333


	10. Chapter 10

Nick was ready for today. He was just going to tell Macy he liked her once he reached the top and that he would do anything for her and it would all be okay for him.

"Joe, are you ready yet?!" Nick yelled out from the bottom of the staircase. "You're taking forever!"

The middle brother ran down the stairs trying to put his shoes on at the same time. Joe glared at Nick with mean eyes, "I would have been ready earlier if you told me Stella was going right away. So don't rush me!"

"Well, hurry, because I just want to get this over with." Nick grabbed the car keys and headed out of the firehouse. "Meet you in the car."

"Yeah." Joe replied not even looking at Nick. He was just about to take a step down from the stairs but a thought came to his mind. "I need to get my comb.." He turned around when the front door flew open.

"Don't even think about it, Joe." Nick said with his always-serious tone and waited for Joe to come to the door.

"Fine." The two walked out and headed off to meet up with Stella and Macy.

* * *

"It's just weird seeing you all pumped up for physical activity, that's all!" Macy giggled as she stretched her arms over her torso. Stella cocked her eyebrows at Macy. Yes, it was true, Stella hated anything that had to do with sweating, but she could be sporty if she wanted!

"Yeah, but I do look good in this type of clothing, don't I?" She twirled around, showing Macy her fashionable running shorts. The two of them laughed while Nick and Joe walked in.

"Stella actually wanted to come rock climbing? That's not unusual at all." Joe watched as she and Macy put on their harnesses. Once they both were given their harnesses, they walked up to the two girls.

"Hey you two." Stella smiled lightly, looking at Nick, who was smiling at Macy, who was still trying to put her harness on.

"Uhm, Stella, I know you're still mad at me, but I just want to say I'm sorr-" Stella faced Joe, still smiling.

"It's fine, Joe. You can have your own opinion. Let's just get this climbing rocks thing over with, yes? Okay." She walked over to the wall touching it, trying to figure out what to do. "Yeah, I don't know how to start." She threw her hands up in the air.

"Here, why don't I go first." Macy smiled at Stella as she walked past her to the wall.

Joe stepped to the wall as well, "Yeah, Stel, I'll show you how it's done." He said while putting up his muscles.

Stella stood by Nick, who watched as Macy and Joe started making their climb. He was impressed at how she was able to get up the wall without any trouble, and he was impressed by how fast she was; she was even beating Joe by about five feet. Macy made her way to the top, looking down at Joe, then looking further down at Stella and Nick. She smiled her biggest smile and waved at the two before slapping her hand against the buzzer at the top. Everyone clapped and after her few seconds of applause, she started kicking off the wall and headed back to the ground.

"That was great Macy!" Stella squealed, amazed that a girl could actually do something like that. Stella moved her eyes onto Joe, who was still on the wall, about halfway through to the top.

"Are you okay, Joe?" Macy yelled out to him, as he was having a hard time grabbing a certain rock.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I just can't, can't reach this!" He stretched his arm out and grunted a little trying to grab a hold of it.

"If you can't do it, you can just head back down, man!" One of the workers yelled out.

"I can do it! I just need to push.. off a little.. harder!" Joe pushed off one of the rocks, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't do it. "Yep, I'm coming back down!" He exclaimed back to the three on the ground. Once he reached the floor, he put his head down in shame. "I should have stretched first, you know.." Stella giggled as the employee started to attach her harness onto the rope.

"You can do it Stella!" Joe said. Nick made his way to the wall as well, but before reaching it, he looked back at Macy and smiled. He thought of how he would tell her about his feelings for her and he thought why on earth did he choose rock climbing to tell her how he felt?!

Just as Stella and Nick were about to start, Stella's phone started ringing from her pocket. "Oh! I have to take this!" She quickly released the latch from her belt and made her way outside. She was relieved that the call intercepted her at that moment, even if it was really nothing.

"I guess it's just me then." Nick raised his eyebrows at Macy and Joe, then started to grab hold of the wall. Macy looked at Nick, and the way he looked at her, she knew that Matthew wasn't lying when he said he liked her. She smiled at the thought, then came back to reality as she watched Nick start to make his way up.

About a minute passed, and Joe, as always, wondered what Stella was doing. "I'll go check up on Stella, okay?" Macy nodded at Joe, then returned her eyes on Nick, who was making good progress up the wall.

Nick knew he could do this, he could do almost anything, he was Nick of JONAS for crying out loud! He smiled at himself, encouraging himself to keep going. He figured he would yell it out that he liked Macy once he got to the top. Although this was his first time rock climbing, he knew he was doing a good job, and decided to take a look down at Macy. Which was a bad idea..

Once he laid his eyes on her smiling face waving at him, he looked beside her and saw the ground. And how high he was. Then it hit him. Nick of JONAS was over twenty feet off the ground! And now, Nick of JONAS was completely and utterly afraid of heights. He started to panic and one hand let go of a rock.

"Nick!" Macy yelled out as she cupped her mouth with her hands.

"I'm o-okay, Macy!" But he was lying. He was terrified. He kept thinking of how above the ground he was and how he never knew he was _this _afraid of heights before. All of a sudden, one of his feet slipped off of a rock, then his whole body came off the wall. He closed his eyes shut as he could hear Macy gasp from all the way at the bottom. He expected his body to hit the floor pretty hard, but when he opened his eyes, his body was dangling there as if he were trying to fly. So not the way he planned it to be..

He closed his eyes back shut so he wouldn't be looking at how high off the ground he was. Why did he have to be afraid of heights, and why did he barely have to realize it now?! He could feel his body start to lower down to the ground.

"You're alright, man! We'll get you down!" One of the employees shouted out to him. Once Nick was within two feet of the ground, he quickly unlatched his harness from his belt and walked outside through the back, not even taking one look at Macy.

"Nick, wait-" Macy reached out to him, but he was out through the door. Stella and Joe came back inside.

"Where's Nick?" They asked in unison. Macy sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"He ran out back. He slipped off a rock and was dangling. He started to freak out." Stella sighed as well.

"I thought Nick was good at rock climbing?" Joe threw his head back, not believing that Nick would freak out from letting go off the wall.

"I'll go check on him." She smiled at the two before walking outside.

Nick sat there on the bench outside and laid his head against his palm. He officially hated this day.

Macy stood there by the door and looked at Nick, who wasn't paying attention to her. "Hey." She smiled at him as she walked in front of him. "Are you okay?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, yeah." He ran his hand over his head. "I'm okay." He looked down at his feet feeling embarrassed and a little angry about what happened. He wanted to tell her, but not after what just happened. And in all honesty, he didn't know if he would want to tell her. She just witnessed Nick Lucas freak out and he that made him think that she wouldn't like him because of that.

"Okay, just making sure. You're not hurt or anything?" She looked down at him as he looked up at her.

"No, I'm good." He could feel his ears get hot.

She nodded and fiddled with the harness that was still wrapped around her waist. "Okay then, I'm just going to head back inside." She turned around and started to move her feet. Nick quickly stood up.

"No, I'm not okay, Macy." She 180'd to look at him and could tell he was stressed about something, and that he needed to let it out.

"What is it the-" She started to say, but he was going to let it out, even if he didn't want to. He had to let her know now, before some other guy starts to crush on her. He couldn't let that happen again!

"I'm not okay." He ran his hand again through his head. "I'm not okay because I just want to tell you that I like you, Macy, I always have! I-I just.. didn't know it, and I really regret blowing you off every time you wanted to spend some down time with me. I was such a jerk! Seeing you with another guy killed me inside, and I don't want to see you with another guy that isn't me. And this rock climbing thing? I only did it because I heard you liked stuff like this, and if you want me to do it again, I would, because I want to prove that I want to be with you." Nick paced from left to right, as Macy watched him. Her eyes grew wider and wider at every word he spoke. "I know you probably don't like me anymore, but I just had to let you know that I.." He took in a deep breath. "I've always loved you. I just didn't know it until you weren't there." Macy looked down at her feet and could feel that he meant every single word.

"I don't know what to say.." She continued to look at her feet, but she was smiling. She knew Nick would come out with it, she just didn't know he would say all of that.

"I know that there's another guy who likes you as well, and probably deserves you more than I do. I just wanted to prove to you that I really, deeply, and truly do love you, and I would have died trying. Which almost happened. So, if you want to be with that other guy, go ahead. I don't deserve you especially after the way I treated you." He stopped pacing and looked at her. She put her head up and he could see her smiling.

"Wow. I never, ever thought Nick Lucas would be telling me, Macy Misa, that he's in love with me." She shrugged, having what he said play over in her mind.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you. You're smart, pretty, athletic, and you deserve to be with that other guy. Not me." He sighed. "But I'm just glad I told you before that other guy did." He gave her a half smile, half smirk, which made her heart melt.

"Well, that other guy did tell me." Nick put his head down. Great, just great.

"He did.." This could not be happening.

"Yeah, he did. He's a great guy. Tall and athletic. He loves writing songs and making music. He would do anything for the girl he lik- I mean loves. And yes, I want to be with him too." She smiled at Nick, who looked sadder than ever.

"He sounds great." He tried to smile at her, but only a fake smile appeared.

"He's Nick of JONAS, and I'll always be his super fan, even if it annoys him." Macy bit her lip, waiting for Nick to say something.

Nick's head popped back up, "Wait, what?" She giggled a bit.

"That other guy? That's you, Nick. Always has been, and always will be. I know I was with Matthew, but he wasn't you. He even knew you were better for me than he was."

"So, I went through all of that trouble for nothing.." Nick chuckled, putting his hand to his forehead.

She nodded."I've always loved you, Nick, but I knew it." She walked closer to him, standing about two feet away. He smiled back at her, feeling a little less embarrassed. He walked up to her, grabbed her face, and kissed her. He could feel himself smiling through it, but it was okay, because he had her. Once they let go, she looked up at him.

"I'm glad you're still our super fan, Macy, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled up at him.

"Good.. because I just kissed Nick of JONAS!" She squealed, and he smiled. He grabbed her hand and the two of them walked inside.

Once Stella laid her eyes on the two that just walked in, she immediately began to smile. Turns out this plan worked after all.

"So.. you're okay now, I'm guessing." Stella winked over at Nick, who grinned.

"Better than ever." He turned to Macy, giving her a huge smile, which was rare from Nick Lucas. They both dropped off their harnesses and walked out to the front, with Stella and Joe watching them go.

"Aw, isn't that sweet!" Joe looked over to Stella, who was smiling from ear to ear. "I'm so happy for Macy. And Nick! She's lucky, the boy she wants actually wants her back." She turned to Joe, and smiled at him before dropping off her harness and heading outside.

Joe knew exactly what he had to do, he had to tell her that he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. Because, Joe and Stella have probably been in love like, forever.

* * *

AHHHH I know, the ending sucks butt. But, omg, I finished a story! And yay for Nick finally letting Macy know how he really felt! YAY! (= I love NACY stories, so if you have any ideas of what my next story (about nacy) should be about, lmk in a PM! I'd love to hear your ideas! And thank you for keeping up with this story! I love you guys! 3 peace out for now! -ablala2


End file.
